


No More Stories. One Last Goodbye.

by EdinaSaunders



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Annalise ends up in the hospital and as usual Bonnie is right there by her side.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my collection of Bonnalise one shots that I have up on Wattpad. Here's the link for the rest of them.
> 
> http://my.w.tt/UiNb/09PNImkHbx

The accident had been all Bonnie's fault. That went for most things that happened to Annalise, regardless if she had said it was or not, Bonnie almost always blamed herself. This was no exception.

Her stories typically reflected her mood. She tried to tell happy stories as often as she could, but they always made her cry because in the back of her mind was the constant thought that there may never be more happy memories to make.

There was a fifty fifty chance that Annalise would recover. She had suffered some minor internal injuries that may either heal themselves in time or become major problems that could kill her, and surgery was too big a risk. All Bonnie could do was hope for the best.  
Annalise wasn't in a coma, but she didn't spend much time awake. A healing mechanism, Bonnie supposed. She didn't care, as long as the sleep would make Annalise well again.

A week had just gone by. Bonnie hardly left Annalise's side anymore. She spent nights sleeping in the chair by her bed. Anything if it meant she wouldn't miss a single moment. Her stories continued. She seemed to have an endless supply, though she couldn't fathom this much happening to them as she kept telling these stories. She hadn't realized they had been through so much.

"Remember when we first kissed? I was so nervous. I had thought about it so much before it finally happened and you were so sweet to me then, Annalise. Sweeter than I've ever seen you be to anyone. Your lips were so soft. It was the best day of my life. It really was. To think it was just over a week ago..." _Will I ever get another_ , Bonnie wondered privately, not saying this part aloud to Annalise.

Later that day, Bonnie was told Annalise's chances for recovery were slipping. The internal injuries weren't healing as they should and if they didn't heal naturally within the day, she'd likely die, and there was still too big a risk for Bonnie to agree to surgery. Her chances were still better without it.

Night had fallen and Bonnie remained faithfully next to Annalise as always. "You know what my favorite memory of us is? It's the time I helped you when you were pregnant. When my advice worked for you and you smiled at me, that's the exact moment I knew I was going to fall in love with you. And I did. It didn't happen immediately, but over the years, no matter how terrible you could be sometimes, I got to see the real you, and I fell in love with her. I'll always be in love with that woman, Annalise. No matter what. I love you."

Bonnie watched as something miraculous happened. Annalise smiled faintly, then the heart monitor went flat. Annalise had been more alert than she had been the entire week and just to hear that story. Bonnie was glad she got to tell it, despite it being the last. Bonnie kissed Annalise's cheek as tears streamed down her cheeks. She couldn't stay any longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I also run a tumblr blog where you can make requests. The link is.... 
> 
> http://requests-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> P.s. I also take requests on here.


End file.
